I Love Strawberries
by reBELLS14
Summary: Blossom tells her daughters about her past, reminding her of past troubles and constant obstacles. Thank you guys, I hope you like this, please read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Mom, how did dad propose to you?"

Kimberly was staring at me with her beautiful and wide strawberry-colored eyes while sitting in front of me. She resembled more of me with a dash of Brick's attitude, causing her to be an evil mad genius. Her twin sister, Amelia, was quite the opposite, though she was just as smart, she was shyer and her eyes were more like an aurora pink rather than quite as dark as Kimberly's. Amelia was the younger one of the two, and she was quite like her aunt Bubbles or uncle Boomer, while Kimberly was more like her uncle Butch or aunt Buttercup.

"I would like to know how you met," Amelia said, as she flew over to my left side.

"You guys," I began to chuckle, "I can only tell one story at a time. There is no way for me to be able to say stories all at once."

Kimberly looked at me with a scowl— much like her father's— and crossed her arms across her chest, "Yes, you can Mom! You can tell us what you guys had to do to get married. Just the major important stuff that mattered the most to you guys. You don't have to explain every little thing."

Pursing my lips, I thought over what she was saying. I was trying to remember if there were any important things that happened, and then it hit me like one of Mojo's gamma rays…

"Alright, I think I might have something, but bare with me here, all of this did happen."

"Okay, was it your dress, your venue, your bride's maids?"

"No, it wasn't any of that. This story is very troubling to me because at the time, your father did not know that any of it was happening, until our honeymoon."

Both of my girls gathered closer to me, and I began to braid Kimberly's long, fiery red hair. Her hair felt smooth like silk, and I began to remember all of the details.

"Hmmm… Okay, about seventeen years ago your father and I were married, however, I could not just have him then and there. I had to fight for your father, and make sure that no one was going to take us apart. The obstacles were tests given to me by your dad's fathers and his brothers. Each test was more difficult to deal with than the other, but the last one was the worst of them all…"

"Whoa, wait a minute! You had to be tested to marry dad? I thought that was the man's job?"

Kimberly looked pretty set on her answer, but I merely smiled at her insistence and continued.

"Normally, yes. But we do not come from a very normal family. Now if you will stop interrupting, I will start off with how he proposed to me..."

She gestured zipping her mouth, and I went back to braiding her hair.

"Well, we were in your grandfather Mojo's house in your father's old room…"


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own The Powerpuff Girls

Normal Flashback Thoughts

Chapter 1

_~~~Eighteen Years Ago~~~_

He pulled me so very close to him… I could his hear his soft breathing in my ear, and the warmth of his heartbeat thrummed to the rhythm of my own… In sync… He whispers sweet nothings into my ear as he buries his face into my neck; his lips are practically kissing my ear. I only want to be with him, forever and always. I do not want to fight crime, or save the people from the monster that practically attacks them everyday. I only want to be here, with him.

Bubbles and Buttercup don't see how I could possible like my enemy, my archrival, and my true opposite. I only tell them: opposites attract and by the way I don't like him, I love him. He tells me that his brothers ask the same of him almost every day, and all he tells him is that I am his perfect half.

I was designed to be the perfect little girl, but I ended up becoming one of Townsville's superhero. He was designed to destroy me and to help take over the world, but he ended up falling in love with me and helps me with several crimes. He devastated his brothers when he helped me throw them in jail, and from the looks of his face, he looked like it hurt him to do it too. When I asked him about it later on, he said, "It's no big deal, they'll break out anyways, nothing can keep my bros locked up forever."

When I first started dating him, the city of Townsville rejected him and I for a long while. Then, he proved his worth by saving the mayor from one of his brother's evil plots. The mayor was all too pleased not to welcome him as a hero, but Ms. Bellum was a little skeptic. It wasn't until she had someone spy on us, and watch our every move that she finally believed that he was good.

The hardest person to convince was the Professor…

He didn't want to let go of his "little girl", but in the end after several months of conditioned dating, the Professor saw that he wasn't going to hurt me, and let us date in peace (Meaning we could go out without Bubbles, Buttercup, or he himself tailing us around everywhere, going on dates with us). By the way, Bubbles wasn't really the best person to send to spy on us because she would always get distracted on the way and lose us (not that I'm complaining or anything). Buttercup would always gag whenever we would do something, and the Professor would sit in between us on dates or interrupt our conversations.

I don't get how Brick stayed with me for this long…

Brick always told me that my eyes reminded me of his childhood whenever it was a cool breezy autumn day, and the sun would start to set. The color would always turn a beautiful shade of pink like the color of my eyes. He says that my hair reminds me of the fiery passion I have about everything I do, that I would never back down from a challenge, and he loves that about me. He says that it only proves how much of a redhead I really am.

I love him so much…

We are currently in his room, the windows are open and we can see over Townsville. After HIM had revived he and his brothers for a second time, he decided that things were better with Mojo, so now he lives with him (his brothers preferred HIM). Mojo was currently out and about doing who knows what, so we had the entire place to ourselves. I thought that because Mojo was evil and all he would have kicked out Brick for being good, but he felt some obligation because he is his dad, so he let him stay.

Anyways, we were sitting up in Brick's bed watching the town and eating strawberries. I was sitting in between his legs with his arms wrapped around me. My hair was down in a full heap on the bed, slightly wavy and went down to mid-thigh. Brick's hair was as red as mine with slight more reddish-hues to it and went to about his shoulders.

I felt so calm that I nearly fell asleep right there in his arms, the arms of my safety, my heart thief, and my forever. We have been together for about three years, graduated two years ago, with me being valedictorian and he being my salutatorian. We were so happy and in love; I don't think that anyone could understand a love like this one.

My eyes were starting to droop close, when he said, "Hey, Blossom?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have we been together? Three years right?"

"Yeah," my eyebrows were raised, but I kept my eyes closed, "Why?"

"Well, I have just been asking myself, as to how I, an ex-villain, could ever get a girl as beautiful, talented, smart, and as funny as you."

I looked up, my eyes held a questioning gaze in them, but I smirked all the same.

"Well, you played your cards right, and while stealing everything else, you stole my heart."

"Hmm… Do you remember the first day we met, when we were five?"

"Yeah… We had just beaten that monster and then you guys showed up waiting for us. Then you attacked us and punched us through a wall why?"

I looked back up at him, he had a sly grin on his face, and he was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

"Umm… No reason, only to say that I am so glad to have met you because we would not be here today with you in my arms."

I glanced up and smirked, "Nice save."

"Well, anyways… I wanted to just say that before I became good and all I did a lot of bad things, and I am so sorry for all of what I have done. I could never forgive myself for what I did to you and everyone else, but I am trying. Blossom, you are the most beautiful creature that has been created, and I am so glad that you are with me. I could never forgive myself if you ever got hurt. What I am trying to say is: I love you…"

I was looking at my legs spread out in front of me. His voice sounded so confident and so sure, that it shocked me for a bit. I didn't notice when he go up and turned me toward him. He was kneeling on his floor with his hands held out in front of him; a red velvet box was laid in them. Opening the box, he showed me the most beautiful ring. The ring was a silver band that was designed to be like branches that met in a center. Where the two ends met, there was a beautiful pink rose diamond in the shape of the heart adorned with red rubies. It was perfect…

"Blossom Lulu Utonium, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	3. Chapter 2

AN: In these next chapter's, the time is skipped in some places, but on the wedding it is nearly a year's passing, and Kimberly and Amelia are sixteen years old approximately.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Bubbles! Go easy on him… I don't want him dead before the wedding…"

Bubbles turned around with a malicious smirk on her face. It looked purely evil considering how she always looked so innocent. Her hair was always up in pigtails, and she loved to wear the lightest of blues and white. She was always the nicest of us, considering she is the product of sugar.

"Oh Blossom, don't worry. I will go and make sure he gets the perfect suit. I know what you think is presentable, and I know what he thinks is uncomfortable, so just let me do my job."

I stared at her for what must have been the longest time, never stopping the contact between our eyes. Finally, I released a big sigh, and said, "Alright, okay… Just whatever you do, don't force him into something you know he doesn't like."

"Don't stress Bloss, I got this, now go and pick up the flowers with Boomer, he will help you out for today."

She was looking past me, so I turned around and saw Boomer just standing there looking all nervous-like.

Turning back around, I saw that Bubbles had disappeared, leaving Boomer and I all alone.

"Okay… Hey Boomer, thanks for helping us out today, this really means a lot to me."

"I still don't see how he could have become good for just some girl."

I stood there with my mouth probably opened wide from what he just said to me. I couldn't believe it; he still resented me for being in love with his brother. I can't help the way I feel, only the way I put my feelings out there.

"Well, I don't know Boomer, but can you put that to the side now. I could use some help with the flowers."

He shuffled his feet around, while he was staring at the ground, "Whatever."

Rolling my eyes, I turned around and flew away from where I was standing; he began to follow right after me.

The sky was so beautiful today; the sun was high up in the sky signaling that it was in the middle of the after-noon. Soft cotton-candy clouds were floating in the sky, perfect in every way…

"So what kind of flowers are we suppose to be getting? I mean, I'm just curious…"

Looking to my left, I saw Boomer glancing at me with a sort of curiosity hidden in his dark, ocean blue eyes.

"Well, in the beginning we couldn't really decide. I wanted the colors of red and white, but he wanted to go with pink and white. So we compromised and decided pink, red, and white. Our flowers, roses, go along with that theme; red, being the most bold, was centered in the arrangement, pink, being the mix of red and white, was set in between the two and white is on the outer wall. All of the colors are a little intermingled a bit, but you can tell the contrast of colors."

"Wow, you guys sure do give a lot of thought into the color of a plant."

I glanced over at him, my eyebrows in a slight arch.

"Well, I wanted to go with red because it was the color of his eyes and his favorite color. He wanted to go with pink for the same reason. We only wanted to please the other's tastes, instead of our own selfish desires."

Boomer looked shocked and a little bit happy at my words. His eyes were widened and his mouth was pulled into a toothy grin.

"Great! You've passed my test. I was trying to see if you were truly good enough to be with my brother, and now that I know you are, you have my full blessing."

"Blessing? Wouldn't that mean I would have to receive Butch's, Mojo's, and HIM's as well?"

"Let's not worry about that now let's go and get your flowers."

He zoomed past, ahead of me. My stomach was in knots…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ding!"

Sweet, sweet cinnamon and sugar filled my nose. I could feel the drool dripping down my chin and onto the floor. Everything looked so delicious in the bakery.

"Well hello! You must be Brick and Blossom?" We nodded, "We have been expecting you, and look at that your right on time. Now I understand that…"

I zoned completely out. This lady was boring me half to death. I mean how much could you go on about the certain qualities and textures of a cake. Her mouth was going like a mile a minute.

"Now, Blossom, Brick here tells me that you have a certain liking for chocolate. Now we can use that flavor for one of the layers, but you must remember…"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I think that we should really just pick the flavors and design and be done with all of it."

"Blossom!"

I turned around and saw Butch sitting behind me, his arms were crossed, and he held a smirk on his face.

"That is no way to treat someone who is only trying to help out plan your perfect wedding day."

Looking back at the baker, she held a smile on her face that looked like a sneer.

"Look I didn't mean anything by it it's just that I know how the cake is going to be designed already. So we just might as well get this over with. I know Brick needs to go see about Butch's tux, and Brick also wants to go hang out with his brothers soon, so we need to hurry. If I could just tell you what I know is his favorite flavor, could we do that?"

"Now, see here Ms. Uton…"

"Okay! I am going to write down everything that we want, and you are going to take it no problem."

I began writing furiously, this freak of a baker just kept ranting about how unprepared I would be, and how I didn't know what I would want. Jeez! They should make a show called Bakezillas instead. When I was finished writing, I turned to Brick and made sure that he would like the whole idea of a three-layered cake the base had red velvet, the center was strawberry and chocolate "malt", and the top was pure white vanilla. The frosting was to be purely white with red and pink rose petals spread amongst the three layers.

Looking up from the list, I saw Brick's face, and he was smiling at me. His face was broken into a full grin, and it made me smile too.

Getting up, I saw another baker behind the counter, watching her co-worker rant.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you would be able to make this for our wedding? I know I was kind of rude to your co-worker, but my fiancé and his brother really need to go. Is that okay, or am I going to have to take my business somewhere else?"

The woman looked at me curiously, and then smiled brightly, "Don't worry about it, I'll get the job done. And as for her, she has always had this idea of the "perfect wedding" ever since her ex-fiancé left her for her sister."

"Thank you so very much! The wedding will be in a week. I appreciate this."

Paying the baker, we left. Brick was already in the car, when I felt a tugging on my arm. Turning around, I saw Butch. He held that same stupid smirk on his face, and I was really getting ticked.

"Nicely done in there, you held up against my ex pretty well. Not many can, and I do believe you have passed round two."

"This was a test! Are you kidding me? What did I prove this time?"

He chuckled, "Well, during round one, you had shown that you would do anything to make Brick happy. Now, during round two, you had to show that you could stand your ground against anything for Brick. Nothing could bring you down, or take you out. I didn't even have the guts to talk that crazy psycho."

All of the steam blew right out as I exhaled. These guys will go to any length do test me. One question did bother me though…

"What was her name?"

"Uhmmm… Gab… Sal…Zan… Abby! Abby, I think. And we were never engaged, by the way. She just thought we were after like the first night."

"Umm… Oh! Okay… Got it well have fun with that."

"Will do, with her friend."


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Hey readers, this bolded part right here is Blossom talking to her daughters.

Chapter 4

**His family was going to be the death of me…**

**Rule number one of Brick's side of the family: Don't ever take HIM with you to pick out any of the champagne or wine. He will more than likely drink an entire bottle of wine before you go. The sight is never pretty, and you will more than likely end up with a moody HIM.**

**Rule number two: Never argue about alcohol with HIM. You will never win. Another thing, don't ever spill champagne of his dress-looking thing of an outfit; you will die if you don't have super powers.**

**Rule number three: If you do happen to break rules one and two, take off your heels and run. Yet, although he may be in a stupor, you can only catch him off guard for a little while. Never look back though, that is one of the worst mistakes you could ever do. **

**Unfortunately for me, I managed to break all three rules before you could say, "Cabernet Sauvignon."**

OOOO

"Why can't you go with me?"

Brick smirked the famous smirk that made me fall for him. His hair was long and shaggy, just barely touching the top part of his shoulder blades. His eyes were smoldering, making my face flush (and as we all know, redheads don't blush prettily).

"Well, I would, but I don't think you would want me to look like a red dog at our wedding, so I'm getting my haircut."

"No! Who said that I don't like your hair long?"

He just kept smirking and said, "It doesn't matter who. I just want our wedding to be perfect for you."

"It will be… If you didn't get your haircut and leave it long," I whispered. I had my lips next to his ear, as I was leaning against him, hoping he would go with me.

Nibbling on my ear, Brick suddenly said, "Nice try babe. I am still going to get my hair cut."

Pulling back, I began to pout.

"Fine, I just wanted someone to go with me, to help me make this decision. Oh well, I guess I will just have to get drunk all by myself."

Chuckling, he said, "I suppose so…"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my purse and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh wait! Wait for me!"

A cold shudder went through my body as I turned my body to face HIM. His voice was like death itself, crawling against my skin, making his presence well known. Considering his rank in the family, I put on my best smile and looked to him.

"Would you like to come choose the wine with me, HIM?"

"Oh yes, indeed…"

His voice echoed a deadly voice, and I told Brick goodbye. _Today is going to be horrible…_

OOOO

"Madam, you could go with a variety of wines or you could go with wine and champagne. If you only want to go with wine, might I suggest…"

HIM, using his claw, grabbed onto the bottle of wine sitting in the vintner's hands. Uncorking the bottle, HIM grabbed the nearest wine glass and practically chugged the whole thing in one take. I had to literally pick my jaw off of the floor.

The vintner, looking completely frightened said, "… a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon."

HIM only glanced at us for a brief second before going back to pouring himself more wine. I rolled my eyes at the mere audacity he has to be doing this in front of a well-accomplished epicure.

I turned back to the poor man, who looked like he was just about to pass out from fear.

"What varieties of champagne do you have?"

He looked at me and quickly glanced back at HIM, who had just finished the bottle of wine and was now looking at the man with a sort of impatience.

"W-w-w-well, we have from Krug to a small selection of Louis Roederer Cristal. Although for your w-w-w-wedding I do s-s-s-suggest for you to go with Lansor it is quite grand, but a tad bit expensive."

He held out a bottle of Lansor, but before I could take a closer look at it, HIM grabbed the bottle and took a giant swig of it. You could feel the amount of disgust I had for HIM right now.

When HIM had enough champagne in his mouth, he put the bottle down, and looked up. He had this sort of twisted face, like he was going to…

"PHSSSSSSSSSHHHHHTTTTTTT! That tasted like CRAP! Who would serve this to anyone?"

If you didn't know any better, you would have thought I had just about exploded into rage, but I did not… I almost did, but I didn't. In fact, I remained as level headed as anyone could in this situation… That lasted about four seconds…

"HIM HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! You are totally immoral and horrendous in public; I should have known that I couldn't take you to this! ARGGG!"

I grabbed the champagne bottle in hand, and began to wave it around.

"I can't believe you. You should have stayed home!"

Turning back to the poor man, who was about to have a heart attack, "I am so very sorry about everything, I'm afraid my father-in-law might be a tiny bit drunk."

"Of course he is! You should have known to not bring him here! This is a place of fine quality, and not of disgusting filth, who have no business in being here," the man said this with much superiority, holding his nose high above on his face.

My eyes were burning because of the number of holes I was thinking of burning into that man's head. _How dare he!_

"Excuse me! We are here on very strict business to find out what kind of champagne or wine my fiancé and I would like for our wedding. You have no right in talking like that to my soon to be father-in-law. By the way, I don't care how high you can get that giant nose of yours, but please put it down because I see almost everything in there, and it is not a pretty sight."

The man looked furious, but because I was still swishing that bottle in my hand, I didn't realize that I was sloshing the champagne inside. I also didn't realize that I had thrown some of it everywhere, namely HIM.

"ARRGHGHGHGH!"

Turning around, I saw that HIM was staring at me with the utmost loathing look I had ever seen. Looking down at the bottle in my hand, I noticed that it was lighter than it had been before. Slowly glancing at HIM, I saw that his dress thingy was drenched in the front. Crap…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"HIM I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that I don't know what happened I guess I forgot that the bottle in my hand was still filled with champagne I think I get the stain out of your dress thingy please don't kill me I didn't do that on purpose I am so sorry," I said this in a single breathe with my eyes closed completely.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm…"

Looking out through my fingers, I saw that HIM was trembling in laughter, with the most amused expression.

"You should have seen the look on your face. Oh, did you really think I could kill you? I have tried for years, and it never worked before. Oh, my dear you passed my test."

Livid, I stared at him for the longest time, "What was the test this time?"

"Before anything else, family comes first. You stood your ground against one of the most influential people in the world just for me. You looked past all of the stupidest things I did and stood up for me, in spite of our past, so you have passed my test."

I looked at him wearily and then turned to the ventnor, and sighed heavily, "We are not going to be buying from you, in fact, we will take our business somewhere else. Have a horrible day!"

OOOO

Driving home, HIM and I had stayed silent the entire time. I had a receipt in my purse from the beer and wine we bought from a different seller. I was exhausted from today, and I did not want to do anything but sleep when I got there.

"Wait a minute! I thought you were going to kill me in there, why didn't you, not that I wanted you to or anything?"

"Because, dear, I was going to, but then I realized that this wasn't my silk dress."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tomorrow is the big day, and I am freaked out. Brick and I have been busy apart finishing up things for the wedding, and I have missed him terribly. Today we have been spending every moment together trying to pleasure every second we have before he has to leave me tonight.

As the day wears on, I have been worried because I still haven't passed Mojo Jojo's test, and it frightens me. Each test becomes progressively harder as the wedding comes closer, and I have no idea what this could be. I just hope he gets finished soon, and doesn't ruin the wedding.

Brick and I were on his bed laying together, basking in the last rays of sunshine on this day. The sunset gave our skin a tinted pink to it, and our hair looked almost like it was glowing. His new haircut made him hotter, if that was possible; it was slightly a more short length (still reaching to his brow) that was messy, but it made him look sort of mature (if that made any sense). His jawbone was more defined and cut.

I couldn't stop staring at him; he was just so handsome.

"What are you thinking about?"

Looking down at me, he smirked, "About tomorrow, and how I am going to be marrying the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

"Oh, do I know her?" I was feeling like I was in a sort of foolish mood.

"Yeah, she is way super hot, with these beautiful eyes, and she is so kind, intelligent, and independent."

Coming up with a smirk of my own, "She sounds like quite a catch."

"She is… She is absolutely perfect…" he began to kiss me while smiling.

Before anything happened, the door opened widely and I felt us being pulled apart. Four hands grabbed me, while four more grabbed him. Looking away from each other, we saw that his brothers and my sisters were holding onto us.

"C'mon Blossom we have to go. You can't see Brick before the wedding."

"Awwww, one more kiss for the road?"

"Whatever," Buttercup said rolling her eyes at me.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently, and then more passionately. Yet, before anything could happen, I was pulled out through the window, and into the sky. Sighing heavily, I followed my sisters slowly home.

"Oh shut up. You will get to see him tomorrow."

"I know, it's just that… I miss him whenever he is not right next to me. I need him. He is my life and soul. I love him, obviously, but what I mean is he is truly my everything. He is my soul mate. Like he was made just for me. No pun intended."

Buttercup and Bubbles relatively slowed down, not turning around, and to be honest, it frightened me. Finally, they just stopped. Slowly they began to turn around, and for the briefest moment, my heart stopped completely.

Closing my eyes, I suddenly felt something tightly wrapping itself around me. Looking around, I saw that it was my sisters giving me the biggest hugs you have ever seen.

"We are so happy for you B-B-Blossom. We couldn't be any happier if we tried."

Letting go of their strong grip, I saw that Bubbles was sobbing so hard, while Buttercup was "glistening" as she likes to say some times.

"Thanks you guys, it means so much to me that you guys finally approve of my choice to marry Brick."

"We know, and we are so s-s-sorry about that too."

"Yeah, it kills me to say this, but Brick isn't all that bad, for a villain, I mean."

"Ex-villain…"

"Whatever…"

I just smiled at her ferocity, and laughed with them all the way back to our house.

Tomorrow is going to be the greatest day of my life…

OOOO

AN: By the way his hair looks kind of like Alex Pettyfer.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ouch! Quit pulling on it."

"Oh quit being such a baby Blossom, and let me do your hair."

Rolling my coral eyes, I let Bubbles comb out my hair from any "imperfect flaws." I still get a little weary whenever I let my sisters touch my hair. Never will I ever again let them cut my hair; that was the stupidest thing that I could have ever done.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you didn't have your hair all the way down to your…"

"Buttercup, I am not going to cut my hair, and I am not going to let you do it either."

"Whatever… Anyways, we only have like about a few hours before the wedding right?"

Turning my head over to where she was standing with her back turned toward me, I probably gave her one of my most confused glances.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Because I just found out that that clock is broken."

My heart sunk. If it was broken, then what time was it just exactly?

As if she was reading my mind, Buttercup said quietly, "Four-thirty…"

What! If that is true, then I only have thirty minutes to get to Townsville Hall and get my dress on.

"What? Then let's go already come on move it!"

"But Blossom, what about your dress?"

"No time we'll get it on at the church."

Rushing out of the room, we grabbed my dress, our makeup, and our shoes, hoping to make it all the way to Townsville Hall in time. We carefully flew out of the house, and completely ignored the white limo waiting outside of the house. Flying above the city, I knew that we looked like complete idiots, but I didn't care; I needed to get to my wedding.

OOOO

Bursting through the doors of the building, we rushed all the way into the women's restroom.

"Okay, Buttercup? I want you to quickly undo all of the ties on the lace of her dress. Blossom I want you to quickly sit down over here on this bench, while I do your hair into elaborate curls. Buttercup, whenever you are done with her dress I want you to quickly do your makeup like mine only in that light green color, it complements your eyes."

Quickly and efficiently we went through all of the tasks Bubbles told us. Pretty soon she was putting on my makeup, and Buttercup was getting my dress for me.

After five minutes of last minute fix ups, I was standing in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom. The dress was beautiful fitting me in all of the right places, nicely displaying my curves in with a sweetheart strapless neckline. The dress was a pure white color and has the most delicate of embroidery in a light pink with pink crystals. The skirt was like a fairytale itself, almost like I was Cinderella going to meet her prince, picking up lightly at the knees. My hair, which reached to my butt, was now about mid-back in soft ringlet curls, slightly glistening. My coral eyes were highlighted with light traces of pink eye shadow, and my lips were lightly tapered with a light pink lipstick. I felt beautiful…

"Oh my gosh Blossom! Brick is going to freak when he sees you. We did a fantastic job, you look gorgeous."

Looking back at Bubbles and Buttercup, I saw that they looked amazing in their green and blue ankle length sleeveless satin with silk lining dress, pulled to a flower design underneath their left breasts. They really looked beautiful, and Buttercup was wearing one-inch heels. A miracle in the making…

"Thanks you guys, you guys look beautiful too. And Buttercup, thank you for at least going with the heels and makeup. I know they aren't your favorite things in the world."

She shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Eh, it isn't a problem. This is your day, not something for me to complain about."

I nearly cried, but Bubbles said, "No crying! I don't want any of your makeup ruined. Now come on, they are about to begin the ceremony."

Nodding my head, I confidently and nervously said, "Alright, let's get married."

OOOO

AN: By the way Blossom's dress looks like Romantic Taffeta Ball Gown Unique Designer Wedding, with some minor detail changes, but it looks very similar. Bubbles and Buttercup's dresses looks like the one on this website .com/imgres?q=bridesmaid+dresses&um=1&hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1C1TSNO_enUS463US463&biw=1517&bih=741&tbs=ic:specific,isc:teal&tbm=isch&tbnid=0cTJsIFoTyvXNM:&imgrefurl=&docid=2sPzJXUj-ZukXM&imgurl=/wedding-bridesmaid-dresses_a_1044_&w=300&h=450&ei=lShQT6yPEauasgKEoKC-Dg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=783&vpy=345&dur=1520&hovh=274&hovw=182&tx=127&ty=203&sig=116045499210549856760&page=2&tbnh=168&tbnw=130&start=39&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:39.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Barely breathing, I walked down the hall with Bubbles and Buttercup flanked on each side, prepared to strike anyone in our way. Brick was suppose to be on the other side of the Townsville Hall, so they wanted to be sure that he never saw me before the wedding.

"Okay we are almost to your entry way Blossom, so all we have to do is make sure that the Professor is there."

"Speaking of the Professor…" Buttercup said, while rolling her eyes.

"Blossom, you surely do look so beautiful today. I am so proud of all that you have accomplished, and everything that you wish to do with your life. I do hope that you and Brick will have the happiest of lives together, and that he will never hurt you."

I, once again, very nearly cried, but before I could, Bubbles, once again, butted in and said, "Ah! Ah! Ah! No crying, I don't want you to…"

"Ruin her perfect makeup, blah, blah, blah… We get it Bubbles! When does this party begin?"

Ever being the more crude of us sisters, Buttercup held her arms crossed against her chest with her flowers held in her right hand.

"Buttercup! This is not just some party, this is a ceremony of the purest of things, one in which is on the most important days of anyone's life. You should be ashamed for even…"

"Professor," Buttercup said rather tersely, "The music is starting it's time for us to go."

"Oh right you are Buttercup. Girls let's get ourselves together and go down nice and slow."

As we formed a line of blue, green, and then white, I began to feel a light fluttering in my stomach. Looking at my sisters, I saw that Bubbles was about to walk into the next room. Before she left, she turned her head, and gave me a quick wink. I smiled brightly, and soon it was Buttercup's turn, she looked to where the Professor and I was standing and gave me a thumb's up with her left hand. She walked into the room as well. It was just the Professor and I standing there.

"Blossom I do believe it is our turn."

Glancing up to him, I saw that he had his right arm held out to me so that I may hook my arm to his. He held a bright smile on his face, and it was then that I knew that I could walk into that room.

Grasping onto his arm, I took a deep breath and said, "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Looking at all of the citizens of Townsville, I saw Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, and the mayor. I even saw some of the villains, like Sedusa, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and all of the members of the Gangreen Gang. Everyone I could have seen had a smile on their face, all except for Mojo Jojo. Mojo held his arms crossed over his black tuxedo and a scowl on his face.

I looked away from him because I didn't want to be psyched out of marrying Brick.

Brick…

Looking up to the front of the room, I saw Brick with the biggest smile on his face. His red hair was nicely combed and did not hold a cap on his head. He looked so handsome with his black tuxedo on, and I nearly wanted to just stop and stare at him forever.

Walking up next to him, I tore my eyes away from him for a brief second, so that I could let go of the Professor. Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, the Professor guided my hand to Brick's and went to sit next to Ms. Keane in the front row.

Staring into Brick's crimson eyes, I barely heard the priest asking if anyone objects to our marriage. However, I did hear it when someone barged into the room and said, "I OBJECT!"

Turning to look around the room for whoever disturbed MY wedding, I saw the one person who I had wished to never see again…

"Who so objects to the bonding of this couple? Speak your name, please."

"I, object to them being together, Dexter McPherson!"

Glancing back to Brick, I saw that his eyes were glowing red. His entire body was shaking in anger about the situation. My heart was racing hard, and I couldn't breath.

"What gives you any right to interrupt our wedding? We don't even know who you are."

Dexter, pushed his round glasses up his nose and chuckled, saying, "Oh you may not know who I am, but she surely does…"

"Well, why don't you tell us already?"

"Alright you fool! I am her ex-fiancé."

The world turned black as I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was Mojo Jojo's grinning face…

OOOO

AN: This chapter really needed to be a little short, for the next chapter to be by itself.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Hey readers, this chapter and the next is mostly told in flashbacks. Thank you!

Chapter 9

"_**You had an ex-fiancé?"**_

"_**Yes, and he was entirely rude. I need to tell you what I saw in my mind when I fainted, so that you can better understand. So if you don't mind…"**_

"_**Just shut up Kimberly is what mom is trying to say!"**_

"_**Yes, thank you Amelia. Anyways, when I was knocked out, I saw brief flashes of my memory from both of my relationships with your father and Dexter McPherson…"**_

"Hello, my sweet and precious Japanese Cherry Blossom."

Dexter had his nose stuck in a Physics book that probably has red marks all over it from the mistakes he has read thus far. 

"Hey, Dexter."

"My sweet did you know, the most powerful lasers are made with Neodymium-doped Yttrium crystals. In a fraction of a second, they produce more power than the whole United States."

"Do they? I didn't know that."

"Yes they do. Did you also know that wedding rings are often placed on the third finger of the left hand because ancient Egyptians believed the vein in that hand, which the Romans called the "vein of love", ran directly to the heart."

Looking back at him, I stared at him with curiosity in my gaze_. Where was all of this coming from?_

"Uhmm? No I didn't know that one either. Why do you ask?"

He just simply closed the book shut with a quick snap, and glanced up at me, with an almost bored expression, "No reason, I just wanted to know if you would like to wear this ring I had cut for you by one of my lasers, and sign a contract by law that we are legally married on a specific date and time."

Picking my jaw up off of the floor, I shook my head, and stared at him.

"What did you just ask me?"

Obviously irritated, "I can't believe I have to lessen my vocabulary range… Here I go again: Will you marry me?"

He held the ring out from his pocket. The ring was a gold band with a large diamond in the center. It was huge, and a little too much for me.

"Dexter… I…"

"No need to say anything, I will take that as an 'affirmative.' Here you go. Here is the ring, now let's go tell my family."

He walked out of his room.

_What just happened?_

_OOOO_

"That is a nice dress, you shall wear it for our wedding."

"Dexter? Don't you think you shouldn't pick out my wedding dress? It is bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress."

"Oh phooey, that is ridiculous. Now let us go and pick out the other dresses for DeeDee your Made of Honor."

"Wait, what? I wanted that to be one of my sisters, you know, Bubbles or Buttercup."

He gave me a scowl, "Are you stupid? Of course not, they are not nearly as pretty to be a bride's maid, let alone your Made of Honor. I want this day to be perfect for you."

"But…"

He was already gone speeding down the long aisles of dresses.

OOOO

"Now I want a chocolate cake with nuts and it to be blue. This is to be a three-tiered cake with all of the layers the exact same."

The baker nodded her head quickly, and walked to the back o the store.

"Dexter, Bubbles can't eat that she is allergic to peanuts."

"Well, she is not going to eat that cake to begin with. She needs to stay fit in that dress, you don't need any chubby crybabies running around."

"What? She is not a chubby crybaby!"

"Blossom, I only want this day to be perfect for you, so I only want for your sister to look her absolute best, even if that means she has to lose a few pounds.

My entire body was violently shaking about, I was furious at him for calling my sister fat. How dare he? Bubbles is perfect and does not need to change for any reason.

"And as for Buttercup, I think that she should wear two-inch heals to be as tall as the other two, she is quite short."

"Buttercup can't walk in heals, and who cares if she shorter than the other two girls?"

"Shame, she will just have to go in stumbling about with her big feet, being a clumsy idiot."

"Dexter!"

He looked back at me with a curious glance, "What my dear, I only want this day to be…"

I was done, "SHUT UP! I don't want a perfect wedding, I want a marriage, but now that I think about it… I do not want to be married to you if this is how you are going to treat me and my family."

Pulling off the gigantic diamond ring on my finger, I threw it at his head, making him cower. 

"The wedding is off, if you didn't understand what I was saying."

I flew out of the building, leaving my high school "sweetheart", alone for good.

OOOO

Flying through the sky, I began to cry at all of the things he had said to me about my family, I didn't realize that something red was speeding toward me like a bullet.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darkness flooded my vision, as I crashed into the flash of red. Unaware of anything, I began to fall back down to the Earth. In freefall, I felt my entire body release, so I just let go of everything and continued to fall.

Strong arm pulled me from my reverie, and I looked up to see two crimson orbs gazing into my coral ones. My body was flush against his own, and I felt like we were just frozen in time. I never realized that I was in the arms of my enemy, until he said, "Hey, babe."

I snapped out of haze, and pushed myself away from him.

"Brick! What are you doing here? I thought you and your brothers were living with HIM and were never supposed to come back."

"Nah, it wasn't really my thing anymore, you know, being a bad guy, so I quit and live with Pops now."

_Give up being a villain? Yeah right! Like I would ever believe that in a million years._

"Oh and how am I suppose to believe that?"

"I could have let you die just now, falling, or rather be seriously injured. I could be killing you right now if I wanted to, but I am not."

I stared at him for the longest time, wearily. He was being awfully sincere about what he was saying, and I didn't know how to respond to what he had just said to me because they were all true…

He opened his mouth to speak again, "Another thing was that I couldn't let a beautiful girl like you get hurt."

I blushed really hard at that little compliment, he was just being so nice and so sweet. 

He floated closer towards me, and pretty soon his arms enveloped around me.

"I also couldn't let you get hurt without doing this first…"

His lips crushed onto mine and soon we were floating in that spot passionately kissing for what seemed like years to me. Soon he pulled away from my lips and looked at me.

"I know you probably can't trust me, but hear me out and have a little faith in what you feel in your heart. Give me a chance."

I quirked my lips and looked into his eyes, and without thinking I said, "Alright."

His face entirely lit up, and he told me to meet him this time tomorrow at the park. He suddenly took off like a rocket, and I slowly returned back home, holding onto my slightly bruised, pink lips…

OOOO

The sun shinned down on my lightly tanned skin, giving warmth to the cool wind that played with my hair. Watching the trees sway to and forth with the wind, I never saw Brick coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered in my ear, "Hey, babe…"

Quickly turning around, I blushed thirty shades of red and gazed into his eyes. He seemed happy and excited to see me. His lips held that smoldering smirk that just about melted me. 

"Hi Brick… Uhmmm, what are we doing here exactly?"

His body lightly shook, as he began to chuckle, "Well, I wanted you to come here as our first date, so I brought lunch."

Gesturing with his right arm, I saw a picnic lain out about twenty feet from where we were standing. He even brought a red checkered picnic cloth and a wicker basket.

"Okay what is the deal? I mean, we have been enemies since we were like five. Come on, what gives?"

Giving me that same dumb smirk, he grabbed both of my hands in his and dragged me onto the blanket.

"Well, let's just say that I wanted our first date to be special. Just you and me, without all of the extra baggage."

He sounded sincere, and my heart was beating a million miles an hour. I just felt so happy with him; I haven't been this happy these past several months. Maybe it was time for a change. 

"If we do give 'us' a chance, I need to know one thing…"

He nodded for me to continue.

"Alright, did you pack any strawberries because I love strawberries?"

He threw his head back, and laughed one of the heartiest laughs I have ever heard of. Grinning ear to ear, he slowly began to stop laughing, and brought out a container of strawberries…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stars danced before my eyes, my vision felt like I was looking through glasses with pea soup spilt all over them. I could hear everyone around me moving and talking amongst them.

"Babe, are you okay? Blossom, babe?"

Dark, brooding red eyes came into focus a few inches from my face. His voice like soothing honey was bringing me out of my fog.

"What's going on, Brick?"

Gently he hooked one arm around my waist and the other under my legs, and lifted me up. He set me to my feet as nicely as he could, without jostling me too much.

"You fainted during the ceremony, babe. Some idiot came in saying how you were his ex-fiancé."

I looked around at all of the faces, but I never looked Brick in the eyes. I couldn't, I didn't want to hurt him with the truth.

"Blossom, he is just some idiot, right? Blossom look at me please!"

I turned my head in a stiff movement; my face was clearly stained with black mascara and eyeliner. Obviously that was enough for him to know of what I had done in my past.

"See you buffoon, she is clearly saying that she once loved me enough to want to marry me. How could you be so blind, we were meant for each other."

Jerking my head to that annoyingly stupid accent, I said, "You foolhardy ignoramus, how dare you speak to the man I love. You have no authority to come in this church. I left you three years ago, and that was the greatest decision I ever made. I love this man, not you, you savage, pathetic, wimpy, and coward of a man. You made my life a living nightmare, and the only way you could ever repay me for that would be to get out of this church with what little dignity you have left and never come back."

Dexter looked at me with such a sorrow in his eyes, that I pitied him for being the fool that he was. As I watched him turn his back around, I heard him start to sob, and then I watched him leave the room. A burden of many years will leave me alone forever now. There was only one thing that may be of a bit of a problem for me…

"Brick…"

He looked at me with the coldest of looks in his eyes, and said, "How could you not tell me you were engaged to someone else before me? I thought we never kept secrets from each other?"

I held my arms out and tried to grab him, but he pushed my hands away.

"You know what, no… My brother's were right, we don't know each other at all."

He began to walk away from me, his eyes were glistening with his salty tears, but I knew that there may have been the tiniest of chances he would have listened to me.

"Brick… Please, don't do this…"

He slowed down his pace, and turned to look at me. There was a tear streaming down his face, like a forgotten dream.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't care about my past with him. I only care about my future with you Brick. Why on Earth would I be standing here today in a wedding dress, waiting to be Mrs. Brick Jojo? I love you Brick! Whenever I was with Dexter, I dated him because he was the exact same as me in high school. Yet, I never truly loved him, for his standoffish attitude toward my family and I. He wanted me to the perfect wife with the perfect wedding, but I don't want perfect. I want to scream at the top of my lungs in the rain because the car broke down. I want to watch silent movies at the old theatre because the tickets were sold out to a mid-night premier. I want to be able to wake up every morning and hear your snoring wake up everyone in the city except you. Brick, everything that I want is you…"

He turned his head away from me, and I felt like he was giving up for good on their being an "us."

"Blossom," my head jerked up at his crackling voice, "if we ever do give 'us' a chance, I need to ask you one thing…"

I nodded continuously, and then finally realizing that he couldn't see me (at the time I did not know what was going on), I said, "Okay, ask me anything. Anything."

Twisting his body around, he had his head facing downward, looking at his feet.

"Did you make sure the caterers brought strawberries," he finally looked up into my eyes, and I saw that he had a wide grin on his face, "because I love strawberries?"

I began to chuckle and then I started to laugh really hard, with loud snorting. I covered my mouth up, and ran over to him. He opened his arms, and when I was safely tucked within his hold, I heard him whisper, "Let's get married."

Looking around me, I was looking for a certain monkey. Finally spotting him, I noticed that he did not have a trace or hint of anger in his features, rather he was happy. When he saw me looking at him, he nodded his head, and I felt a smile bloom on my face.

Turning my face to meet Brick's, I said, "Yes, let's."


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

"…We were then married in that very spot we stood in, and we have been together forever. Never had we split, and soon after the honeymoon I had found out that I was pregnant with twin girls. We have lived happily ever since then with our two strong teenage daughters, and now I am telling them the story of our marriage. The end."

Kimberly turned her head to meet my gaze, a smile graced her lips and she had tears forming in her eyes. Looking over to Amelia, I saw that she held a smirk, the famous Brick Jojo smirk, and that she looked rather excited or happy.

"Mom that was so amazing, you were so strong," said Kimberly, as she got up to hug me, "but could you tell me what was the last test exactly?"

I sighed heavily as I looked at her, "Kim, I asked Mojo that same question that day. Do you want to know what he said to me?"

Taking a look at both of them, they were nodding vigorously.

"Your grandfather told me that love can be damaged by what hangs over us from the past. He said that if we do not learn to get over our past and look into our future, there would be no future to look into. In order to pass his test, I had to remember everything that happened in the past between Dexter and I, and forget it. I also needed to let go of everything that happened between your father and I when we were little. I needed to move on with my life and set a future with Brick. The task was to be able to let go of all my past struggles I ever had, and remember that I had a future with Brick."

Kimberly and Amelia were stunned and so quiet. I thought they were just cardboard cutouts at first, but then they got up without a word and hugged me tightly before walking out of the room with smiles on their faces.

Looking up to where they walked out of the room, I saw that Brick was standing there. Still at the age of thirty-eight, he still looked so hot.

"Hey babe!"

I still blushed whenever he called me that. Walking over to where he was in the doorway, I wrapped my arms around his neck and flew a bit to kiss his lips. He smiled into the kiss, and we both stood there wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like forever.

Pulling back for air, Brick whispered into my ear, "Do you want some strawberries?"

OOOO

AN: Thanks you guys for reading my story, I really hoped you did like it. I really dissected this one to make it sound really good, and now I hope it is. You guys are the greatest, and think you are awesome. Please read and review.


End file.
